(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine water-cooling device.
(2) Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as an engine water-cooling device, there is a device in which a bypass passage includes only a bypass pipe exposed outside an engine.
In the conventional engine water-cooling device, when the engine cooling water passes through the bypass passage, heat of the engine cooling water radiates. A water temperature of the engine cooling water reduces, and the warming-up efficiency of the engine is low.